Mineville City - InPvP
Mineville City is a Minecraft Featured Server on the Bedrock platform. It has had the highest player count for Minecraft Bedrock Edition in history (27,123 as of 2019). Mineville City is a Roleplay server, though you can also play Minigames at the InPvP Space Station (a Mineville City branch). Mineville City is owned by MobCrush, a Mobile streaming service. Mineville City also has 2 sister Minecraft servers on the Java Platform; SaicoPvP and The Legend Craft (an Italian Server). The IP of Mineville City is play.inpvp.net:19132, otherwise you can access it via the Featured Servers Panel. Mineville City Mineville City is the Roleplay and casual gametype aspect. The main hub, named Mineville City, is the main Roleplay area. In the hub, you can also do jobs such as the Police Quest (gives 2 City Dollars), the Bookstore Quest (gives 3 City Dollars), the Park Quest (gives 2 City Dollars), and many more! The Mineville City hub is home to these gamemodes: *High School Roleplay *Dungeon Simulator *Prison *InPvP Minigames InPvP Minigames InPvP is the Minigames aspect. The hub for the Minigames is called InPvP Space Station or InPvP Arcade. InPvP’s theme is space, and they have 2 mascots, Proton and newly introduced Solar. At first, InPvP was named Instant Network, then changed to InPvP, and then merged into Mineville City. The InPvP Minigames are: *InPvP Arcade (Hub) *Survival Games *Sky Wars *Build Battle *Money Wars *Block Hunt *TNT Run *Tower Wars *Guess Work (Discontinued) *Space Race (Discontinued) Ranks and Titles Most ranks are purchasable from the InPvP Store, which is in the pause menu in the server. They come with special powers such as flight in the lobby, special hub spawn, VIP title, etc. The default rank that most players have is Citizen (used to be Trainee). * Pizza * FireFighter * Police * Navigator * Engineer * Captain * Pilot (No longer obtainable) * Astro (No longer obtainable) * Creator (At least 500 followers on Mixer or 1,000 subscribers on YouTube, discord-role) * Mixer (''At least 2,000 followers on Mixer, in-game) * YouTube ''(''At least 50,000 subscribers on YouTube, in-game) You can claim the creator ranks if you meet the requirements at the Mineville City Discord Server (https://discord.gg/pFS8SR7) Titles are prefixes that come up next to your name in the chat, and on your name tag. They can either be earned with City Dollars, or bought from the store. Titles can also be earned from crates (now only available monthly to those with Astro, Pilot, or Captain rank). Most titles come with no extra powers apart from the staff titles (Admin, Mod, Helper). Examples of some titles are Trickster, Speedy, Mighty, etc. Staff and Support Mineville City and Mobcrush have very friendly staff that can be contacted through Discord (https://discord.gg/pFS8SR7) or emailed with {name}@inpvp.net. The staff are; * Iphonetips1 - Niraj (CEO of Mineville City, SaicoPvP, and The Legend Craft) * J. - Justin (Support Admin, Owner of Discord) * Jujustep - Julian (Designer) * DMZilla - Mark (Developer & Admin) * ObiWanJellopy (Developer) * Scyntherex (Developer) * Oefoek (Volunteer Moderator) * Octur1s (Volunteer Moderator) * VirtualNK (Volunteer Moderator) * Natey (Volunteer Moderator) * DataLion (Volunteer Moderator) History # The first pilot of Mineville City began with the name ''Instant Network. Hub was built by Mmmeh. # Instant Network renamed InPvP # InPvP partnered with Mobcrush, and created a side-server named Mobcrush Land # Mobcrush Land discontinued. # InPvP gets a new hub, The InPvP Space Station, created by BlockMC. # InPvP 1/3 featured servers in the Better Together update # InPvP at the Minecon ''Watch Party in 2017. # The InPvP ''App ''went live # The InPvP App was discontinued # InPvP gets another new ''InPvP Space Station ''hub. # Engineer and Navigator ranks come out # Crates discontinued (if you purchased a rank that has monthly crates before the crates discontinued you get to get monthly crates) # InPvP gets another new hub, this time called the ''InPvP Arcade, built by Team Vaeron. It is the current hub of InPvP Minigames # InPvP merged into Mineville City and started focusing on Roleplay. # Police rank comes out NOTE: Some of these may not be in perfect order. Dates are in development. Mineville City - Hub In the Mineville City hub, you can do much more than Roleplay. You can do quests to earn City Dollars, such as these; * Park Quest; 2 City Dollars * Police Quest; 2 City Dollars (comes with more quests with the Police Rank) * Bookstore Quest; 3 City Dollars * FireFighter Quest; 2 City Dollars (comes with more quests with the FireFighter Rank) * Food Quest; 2 City Dollars * Pizza Quest; 3 City Dollars (comes with more quests with the Pizza Delivery Rank) With City Dollars, you can buy cool items from the merchant. You can buy fireworks, or a title from the large selection, such as Speedy, Mighty, Millionaire. In Mineville City, there are also large structures for all 4 gamemodes that you can play in Mineville City. They are: * The InPvP Arcade, which is a massive Space-Arcade style opera * The Dungeon Simulator, which is a medieval farmland * The High School, ''which is the outside of the Highschool Roleplay gamemode * The ''Prison, ''which is the outside of the Prison you mine in. Mineville City / InPvP Marketplace Mineville City is 1/5 servers that has a store that you can buy items from directly in-game. You can buy them with the Minecraft Currency ''(Minecoins). ''The current items in the InPvP Store are: * Prison TNT Enchantment (830 Minecoins) * Prison Fire Enchantment (1340 Minecoins) * Prison Creeper Bomb (2720 Minecoins) * Minion Miner (3420 Minecoins) * Prison Pass (310 Minecoins) * Highschool Roleplay Driving Class (310 Minecoins) * Gold Go-Cart (1340 Minecoins) * Deputy Dawg Pet (400 Minecoins) * Doggo Pet (400 Minecoins) * FireFighter Rank (2550 Minecoins) * Police Rank (2550 Minecoins) * Pizza Delivery Rank (2550 Minecoins) * Highschool Roleplay Skip Class (310 Minecoins) * Highschool Roleplay Food Fight Party (160 Minecoins) * Rainbow Space Car (990 Minecoins) * Space Car (830 Minecoins) Mineville City also have their very own Marketplace where you can buy maps, skins, and many more! Some of their items also come with in-game rewards such as a TNT title, prisonBreak title, etc. You can buy the Marketplace items with Minecoins. Check it out by going to the Minecraft Main Menu > Marketplace > Search (magnifying glass) > Search for “InPvP”. These are all of those marketplace items you can buy. * Monster City (310 Minecoins) * Monster School (310 Minecoins) * Prison Escape: City (830 Minecoins) * Police Academy - Roleplay (830 Minecoins) * Adventures of Aladdin (830 Minecoins) * Prison Escape 3 - Luxury City (830 Minecoins) * Millionaire School (830 Minecoins) * Everything Slime! (830 Minecoins) * Mineville Toy Store (830 Minecoins) * Mineville Hotel Resort (310 Minecoins) * Mineville Sports (310 Minecoins) * Mineville High School Prom (310 Minecoins) * Mineville Royal High School (310 Minecoins) * Mineville Zoo (830 Minecoins) * Dragons (830 Minecoins) * Mineville Pool Party (310 Minecoins) * Mineville Film Studios (990 Minecoins) * City Cars (1170 Minecoins) * Treasure Island - Theme Park (310 Minecoins) * Murder Mystery (310 Minecoins) * Spooky Pizza Place (830 Minecoins) * Mineville Summer Camp Roleplay (310 Minecoins) * Freaky Animatronics (310 Minecoins) * Kids to Work Day (310 Minecoins) * Home Alone - Roleplay (310 Minecoins) * Dino Onesies (310 Minecoins) * Mining Game (310 Minecoins) * Mineville University Roleplay (310 Minecoins) * Prison Escape 2 - Roleplay (830 Minecoins) * Royal Kingdom - Roleplay (310 Minecoins) * Pixies Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Egypt Empire - Adventure Spawn (660 Minecoins) * Planes (830 Minecoins) * The Cavemen Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Vroom! Vroom! - Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Sky Town (310 Minecoins) * Popstar - Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Neon Warriors Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Space Glide (660 Minecoins) * BrightStart Daycare - Roleplay (660 Minecoins) * Cute Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Lumberjack Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Pajama Party Pack (310 Minecoins) * Roman Empire (660 Minecoins) * Gold Rush Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * TNT Town (310 Minecoins) * Delicious Dessert Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) * Proton Station (310 Minecoins) * Space Crew Skin Pack (310 Minecoins) InPvP Minigames Leaderboard InPvP‘s way of recognizing those who have a very high score in a particular minigame. The leaderboard goes up from 20, and is currently only available for the Minigames Money Wars, TNT Run, Sky Wars, Tower Wars, and Survival Games. On the leaderboard, you can see your place, your title and rank, and your score, that is if you are on the leaderboard. ''Here are the leaderboards for each minigame. Category:Servers Category:PE Servers Category:InPvP